The Dojo
by Lady Kagewaki
Summary: COMPLETE It has been a couple of years since Jin and his childhood acquaintance, Shiroko, were married. Mugen and Fuu finally decided on a permanent residence and invited Shiroko and Jin to visit them along with a lot of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Jin was shocked. Utterly and totally shocked. First Shiroko dropped a bombshell revelation during their journey about her condition and now this: Mugen has his own dojo. 

"How?" was all Jin could say. He did not want to cause a ruckus nor start a fight.

Mugen stood proudly on the landing of the dilapidated building with his hands on his hips. "How do you think?" he said noting Jin's subtle irritation. Mugen liked to see Jin irked, but this was a rare treat. Jin was furious.

"I'm assuming you either did away with the current tenants or used some other highly ignominious method to attain it" said Jin evenly. Shiroko put a hand on his arm to remind him not only to keep his cool, but that he now had to be there for her. 'That's right. Shiroko' thought Jin. 'I'll have to keep my sword in its scabbard for now.'

"Eh. Close enough" said Mugen. "I gambled and won it."

Shiroko was surprised. 'What do they own that could possibly be worth betting against property like this?' Shiroko said "That's amazing! What did you risk, Mugen?"

"Fuu" he said as if she wasn't standing right next to him.

"WhaaaaaAAAAT?" screeched Fuu embarrassed she didn't know she was **_that_** close to being hauled away as property over a lost bet. She pulled off her shoe and smacked him in the head "HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU BET _ME_!"

"IT WAS A SURE THING!" retorted the ruffian apparently nonplussed at the idea of losing Fuu to some sketchy gambler he met in the middle of a dark alley.

"I COULD'VE, I, HOW COULD YOU?" stammered Fuu.

Jin was not amused either, but Shiroko's gentle hand held him where he stood. Instead Jin satisfied himself with picturing a heated exchange between himself and Mugen in his mind.

Jin pictured himself saying '_How could you do something so despicable, you filthy gutless cretin!_'

Jin pictured Mugen ceasing his exchange with Fuu and saying '_I ain't gutless!_''

Jin could almost feel the weight of his katana in hand as he pictured slashing across Mugen's belly and saying _'There_' he would say '_You are indeed gutless now.'_'

The imaginary sight of Mugen's intestines spilling out onto the dusty ground amused Jin and he smirked. Shiroko leaned on Jin enough to snap him out of his fantasy. His slender hands caught her and Fuu and Mugen ceased their arguing. They looked down at Jin and Shiroko, as if they had forgotten they were there.

Shiroko was unconscious and Jin was awkwardly trying to settle her down on the ground. Fuu rushed down to help. "Oh Jin! I'm sorry! We should have invited you in sooner!"

"Mmn" Jin's mind was racing about his wife and her weakness.

* * *

The dojo consisted of two main buildings. One in which Mugen and the others lived, and the other was the training hall which had a couple of side rooms, and was where the students were to sleep. 

The main entrance to the house opened to an impressively large room that went straight back and opened to the courtyard between the house and the training hall. There was another large room on one side that Mugen planned to use for meetings and lectures. On the opposite side were three smaller rooms and a kitchen beyond that. Walking down the hallway gave you access to the room in which the residents of the house would eat and spend their leisure time. Across the hall were two rooms suitable as bedrooms.

Jin and Shiroko were currently in their designated room.

"I guess my condition is to blame and perhaps that was why I fainted" Shiroko explained to Jin. 'In truth I could almost see the anger in your eyes, Jin, and if I hadn't done something I know you or Mugen would be missing a limb right about now' she thought.

Jin sat Indian style while Shiroko kneeled in front of him. She recovered quickly after they laid her down inside the house.

"I'm glad you're okay" he said. He looked at her hands folded neatly on her lap. 'Her hands are so small. How does she ever manage to do any kind of housework?'

He looked up at her face and said "Your condition does not suit you. We can prevent this from happening again. There are herbs you can take…" His words trailed off when he realized she was upset by what he was saying.

Shiroko did her best to hide her feelings, but they bled through and she knew that Jin could read her like an open book. She was going to tell him what a brute he was, then for some reason she stopped herself and said "Please go on." The words she swallowed were bitter.

Jin narrowed his eyes and said "No. I think I've said enough." Jin then nodded, dismissing her.

Shiroko left the room and found Fuu in the kitchen stirring a large wooden spoon in a big black pot. Fuu stopped stirring when Shiroko arrived. "Man, these guys sure can eat! I have to make so much!"

Fuu took a double take when she looked at Shiroko. "What's the matter?"

Shiroko tried to hide her disappointment and smiled lamely.

Jin, still in the other room, recalled when Shiroko told him of her suspicions of a child during their journey. It was a quiet day, sunny, with a slight cool breeze. Jin walked with his arms in his sleeves and his wife walking dutifully behind him. He knew the road was straight for miles and he closed his eyes to think knowing he would not bump into anything.

"Jin-chan, I have something to tell you" peeped Shiroko, hesitantly. 'I am excited to mother Jin-chan's child, but he'll scold me for not mentioning this before the journey.'

Shiroko's face reflected her deep consternation. Jin let her catch up to him and they continued on walking side by side. He asked "What is on your mind, Piggy?"

Shiroko scowled at the use of her childhood nick name. She knew he did it just to get her attention and she was touched by his concern. 'I should tell him. I must be honest.' "The moon has not been clouded for a second month." In other words, Shiroko suspected she was pregnant. Shiroko hoped Jin understood her meaning.

Jin stopped walking. He understood perfectly. Shiroko didn't think it possible for Jin to lose anymore color in his face, but he did. Shiroko smiled, but that smile faded when Jin's shock did not fade away to joy. "You fool" he said "Why did you not tell me before we began this journey? We still have two weeks of walking ahead of us."

Jin looked down their road and sighed. "I wasn't sure" she said. "I didn't want to delay our journey on a mere hunch." 'I thought perhaps it could have been my exertions from planting that herb garden last month, but this month I don't know what else it could be.'

"That mere hunch makes you a lot more delicate." He looked back at her "It would have been worth waiting to see." Shiroko knew he would be upset about the timing, but she hoped he would be happy for a child.

Shiroko began to ask "Jin-chan, aren't you…" Jin knew what she was going to ask and he looked away back down the road. "…happy?"

Jin just continued to walk. 'How do I explain what this means? It's not that I wouldn't like to have children.' He pictured Shiroko holding an infant and smiling. He heard the sounds of her cooing and the child's laughing and thought of his own mother…and his father. Jin got lost in his thoughts and continued down the road, forgetting to answer his wife.

Shiroko was worried by Jin's non-response but followed him down the road.

Looking back on it Jin realized he had fumbled. He never did tell her that her child would have been welcome, if so many did not seek his life.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and the group had fallen into a comfortable routine. Except Fuu who was working over time trying to keep her guests happy and except for Jin and Shiroko who wanted to show their gratitude, but whose offers to help were rejected. Basically Mugen was the only one who was comfortable. 

Jin was faced with a dilemma. Their welcome at the dojo as guests was wearing thin on their hosts. Actually it was wearing thin on Fuu who did all the cooking and cleaning. Shiroko even in her condition, offered to help, but Fuu refused "You guys are guests! Don't be silly!"

One evening as all four of them ate dinner Jin abruptly said "Shiroko and I will be leaving the day after tomorrow."

Shiroko slowed her chewing but did not challenge Jin's decision. Fuu, with her mouth full, did challenge Jin "Are you nuts? Shiroko can't make that trip! You're staying Mister!"

Mugen dropped a few skewers on the table and swallowed his food. "Shut it woman. They're working you ragged. You should be glad to get 'em out of your hair!"

Fuu was terribly embarrassed and sputtered "N-n-n-O! That's not true you idiot!" She thought for a moment then said "If you did your share of the work it wouldn't be half as tough!"

"Well how 'bout this idea; they can stay if they work" said Mugen before he crammed more food into his mouth.

Jin and Shiroko exchanged a glace of quiet confusion.

Jin said "We are leaving out of our own free will—" Jin was cut off when Fuu continued yelling at Mugen.

"MU-GEEEEN! How can you say that to Shiroko? She's going to have a baby!"

Fuu's continual reminder throughout their stay to the group that Shiroko was with child was very embarrassing and Shiroko slumped her shoulders. 'I wish I could crawl under the table' she thought.

Mugen replied "She could still stand to loose a few pounds. Shit when that baby starts growing we ain't gonna be able to fit her in the fucking house!"

As Fuu screamed in Shiroko's defense Shiroko pictured herself as big as the house and too fat to stand. She pictured herself round with child. So round, in fact, she would have to be rolled from room to room, busting the shoji screens as she went. Shiroko began to giggle at the imagery. She pictured Fuu trying to roll her somewhere and losing control of Shiroko's bulbous pregnant body and allowing her to crash through a wall.

Shiroko began to laugh louder. Her laughter was near uncontrollable when she pictured herself rolling towards Jin. His narrow worried face was being shadowed and finally eclipsed by Shiroko's enormous form before she rolled over him and squashed his thin frame.

Her three dinner mates were staring at her, uncomprehending. She found she was laughing so hard she couldn't catch her breath. 'Damn obi, maybe I tied it too tight?' Shiroko thought. Her laughing slowed and finally stopped when she began to see spots. Shiroko began to fall back. She felt Jin's arms bring her to his chest then she passed out.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This is a sequel to Memories Lost & Found andwas a long time in the making. I was working on my Sesshomaru saga. I hope you enjoy it! Please leave me a review! 


	2. Chapter 2

When Shiroko came to she saw Fuu sitting next to her and felt a wet rag on her forehead. "How do you feel, Shiroko?" asked Fuu.

"Urngh" was Shiroko's response. Then she whispered "What happened?"

Fuu grimaced and said "I don't know. Why don't you tell me? You were laughing pretty hard then passed out."

Shiroko smirked at her secret joke, then said "Don't worry about me Fuu, I'm fine. Plus, I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Oh, no you're not!" Fuu went from insistent to meek. "Jin, um, agreed to stay."

"Oh?" said Shiroko sitting up on her elbows "Why?"

Fuu fidgeted "Eeeh, well, after you passed out…heh heh…I convinced him to stay, heheh."

Fuu's nervousness made Shiroko uneasy. Jin's wife knew there was something she didn't now about. Shiroko's words were edged with anger. "Fuu?"

"Heheh" Fuu laughed nervously knowing she was caught "Ooooh! Well…uh…"

"Fuu?" said Shiroko.

"Umm you see…"

Mugen interrupted their conversation by yelling from the next room "PAGE!" The two women heard some loud thudding "PAGE? WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

Shiroko thought 'Page? Mugen doesn't have a –' "Oh My God Fuu, Jin's not—"

Mugen slammed open their door and said "Where's Jin, I want tea."

Fuu said angrily "You sent him to town to get stuff. Remember?"

Mugen scratched his head in thought. He angrily snapped out of it and stormed off yelling "Well how long's he gonna take?" As Mugen grumbled his way outside Fuu turned and cautiously looked at Shiroko.

Shiroko was burning with anger. 'How dare Mugen use me as an excuse to abuse Jin! How dare Jin allow it! I would rather die than be used like this!' Shiroko swallowed her aggravation, thanked Fuu for attending her needs, and tried to rest some more on her own.

* * *

Later in the day Jin returned. Shiroko heard Jins calm voice and then Mugen's senseless yelling. Shiroko began to cry and lifted the blanket over her head. 'This is entirely my fault. This humiliation he is suffering is entirely my fault!' She heard some shuffling at her door. She looked up and saw Jin and observed the worry etched in his forehead. 

Jin saw her eyes full of tears. He opened his mouth to say something, but he could think of no words to console her 'She is ashamed of me. I don't blame her' he thought. Jin walked off to do some more chores.

Shiroko buried her face in the blanket and thought 'He's angry with me! If I were not pregnant he would not suffer these humiliations!'

Shiroko felt a lot better physically and decided to help Fuu make dinner. Jin was finishing up making some tea for Mugen when Shiroko arrived in the kitchen. Jin turned to exit the kitchen and came face to face with his wife. They locked eyes. Shiroko finally said "I can bring this to him. I'm sure you have other things to tend to." Shiroko reached for the tray perched on Jin's slender fingers.

He pulled the tray back and said "No , this is my duty. Go rest" then he brusquely then left the room. Fuu saw nothing unusual and continued to peel potatoes.

Fuu said "Don't worry. If Mugen gives Jin a hard time, then I'll give Mugen a hard time. We all balance each other out."

"Mm" said Shiroko. 'Where do I fit in?'

* * *

The day passed quickly once Shiroko convinced Fuu she was useful, even in her delicate state. The four ate dinner and went to bed without incident. Shiroko was disappointed Jin did not approach her to pillow that night, but she was not surprised. 

The next few days followed in a similar manner. Shiroko would hear Mugen shamelessly berating Jin for a dirty spot in the training room (even though they were yet to receive any students), weak tea, and not being attentive when he was trying to 'teach.' Shiroko still wasn't showing too much and kept up doing minimal chores with Fuu. The brunt of the harder work fell to Jin.

* * *

Jin stood looking at the main training room. He tied and rolled up his sleeves and the legs of his hakama. He bent over and began to polish the floor. As Jin began his run around the floor he felt anger boil inside him. 'I've done this. I paid my dues as a student. I have become a master!' 

He thought back to his childhood at the dojo. As a young man he ran pushing the rag around. He lost his footing and fell flat on his face.

Jin hadthought hewas alone, but he remembered hearing some chuckling. In his hazy memory, Jin remembered looking up and seeingYukimaru laughing at him. Jin stood angered that a junior member would dare laugh at him. Jin, as an adult, sneered at the memory then felt the pain of Yukimaru's loss. 'That damn boy.'

In the present as Jin thought about the past he sped up his movement, slipped, and fell flat on his face. For some reason it hurt more as an adult as it did as a child. Then he heard a giggle.

Jin looked up and saw Shiroko giggling. "Don't worry Jin-chan, I didn't see anything." She continued to giggle as she served him some tea from the tray she was holding. "I thought that you might be thirsty after your hard work" she said. She watched him drink it.

He said "This is good, thank you."

"You're welcome." While he drank some more she reached out and pushed a wayward strand of his hair back behind his ear. He put the cup back on the tray and said "I'm sorry."

Shiroko was embarrassed and confused and said "There' nothing to apologize for Jin, Why would you say that?" 'We've already settled the baby issue and he would not revisit that.'

"I brought you here and now you have to watch me be a page. It's embarrassing for me, but it must be humiliating for you" he said.

Shiroko protested with passion. "No Jin, not at all! I am always proud to be your wife. I am proud because you are a good man, not because of your title."

Some of Jin's guilt was assuaged, but he still felt he had to be more for Shiroko's sake. He picked up his rag and said "I must get back to work."

"Yes, of course" said Shiroko. She then decided to help Fuu with whatever chores she was working on.

Shiroko made her way out back and saw Mugen chewing on a piece of grass. Shiroko bottled up her anger at the selfish thug then found Fuu. Shiroko offered her help to weed the vegetable garden. Shiroko then took out her anger on the weeds. She pulled with more ferocity than is truly necessary. 

Fuu noticed Shiroko's extra vigor and asked "Hey, Shiroko?"

"Yes?" Shiroko yanked out a particularly stubborn weed.

"Uh, what's going on? You seem bothered."

"That's because I am."

Fuu plopped the weeds she pulled down on the ground. "Well…? What?" Fuu scooted over to her and asked with sensitivity "Was it, about um, the baby situation?"

Shiroko stopped yanking and sighed "Its' a lot of things. Its' the baby thing, its Jin being Mugen's page, it's the fact that if I had told him my suspicions we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You did what you thought best."

"Yes, I did and see how it turned out? I'm such a fool." Shiroko welled up with tears and said "Jin is so miserable and it's entirely my fault. "

Shiroko couldn't hold back her tears and let them flow. Fuu put her arm around Shiroko and tried to comfort her "No, it's alright. It's not so bad".

Jin stepped into the doorway and saw his wife in tears. He wanted to reach out to her and wipe away her tears. He wanted to hold her close and stroke her back. He stepped forward, but couldn't bring himself to go to her. His shame held him back. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth at the thought of shaming Shiroko. He stormed off to the training room and began to practice.

Jin swiped the air with his wooden sword and tried to lose himself in his art. Every time an image of Shiroko in tears came to mind Jin was all the more focused on regaining his honor…and hers.

Outside Shiroko got a hold of herself and Fuu approached Mugen and settled her hands on her hips. He looked up and ceased chewing his grass. He settled his eyes closed again and said "Wha?"

She responded with a balled fist to his forehead. "You JERRRK!"

"Whattaya hittin' me for?" he snapped as he sat up. Though Mugen was bigger than her she didn't back down.

"How can you do this! After everything they've done for us you treat them like dirt! You make me sick!"

He yelled back "If they didn't' want to they didn't have to agree to it!"

Fuu retorted with "She though she was pregnant, idiot! They couldn't go anywhere!"

"Huh?" said Mugen, almost forgetting Shiroko's condition. Mugen struggled to justify what he was doing "She shouldn't'a gotten pregnant!"

Fuu gasped at the statement and stormed off and Shiroko had made her way inside. Shiroko kneeled in a room trying to reconcile the decision. Fuu went inside to find her and the two women sat together.

Mugen followed them inside, cautiously strolled past them, and out back into the courtyard to find a new place to lay down.Mugen then heard some shuffling coming from the training room. Mugen slammed the door open expecting to see Jin cleaning the floor. Jin was neglecting his cleaning duties and practicing instead. The look Jin gave Mugen was full of challenge.

The thug went over to the wall and picked up a wooden sword.

"This is the end of this ridiculous game" said Jin.

Mugen retorted "Yea, and I'm gonna be the victor." Mugen first strike was powerful and pushed Jin back. They locked their swords in a battle of power. Mugen said "Urgh…you and your wife are here cuz you're fools!"

Jin's anger burned in his dark eyes. Mugen couldn't help but egg his opponent on even more. "What kind of fool are you that you couldn't tell she was pregnant?"

A fire began to burn deep in Jin's belly. Jin said "You wouldn't have known either. You probably wouldn't have understood even if she told you outright!"

Jin gained some leverage and pushed Mugen away far enough for the samurai to let loose a swipe between them. It cut nothing but air. They traded some blows and Mugen tried to push more of Jin's buttons.

"Yeah? Well at least I'm smart enough to avoid knocking my women up in the first place!" Their wooden swords clacked again and again. The image of Shiroko in tears flashed in Jin's mind. Guilt nearly overwhelmed him and he almost lost his footing. Mugen felt a bit confident and kept at his jeering. "If you'd a kept your dick in your hakama you wouldn't be in this mess!"

Jin thought 'He's right. Damn him. The only thing I can get out of this is to win this match!' Jin saw Shiroko and Fuu in the doorway.

"C'mon lover boy" said Mugen "Where's that fighting spirit, huh?" Mugen laughed enjoying the idea of Jin scrubbing the dojo.

The ladies turned from annoyed to curious when Jin dropped his next blow. It was a powerful one and pushed Mugen back a few paces. The scruffy ruffian almost lost his balance. The second he regained his footing, Jin was on top of him again attacking so aggressively Mugen did not have a chance to advance.

"What gives?" said Mugen at a loss for words concerning Jin's sudden anger. 'I can't get a strike in edgewise and what's with that look in his eye?' Mugen couldn't help himself from continuing to taunt Jin. Mugen felt threatened and he didn't know how to back down. "Can't take the truth lover-boy?" Mugen knew he was digging his own grave with each comment but he couldn't hold back.

Jin replied "It is my fault and now I am rectifying the situation!" Jin's strike hit the ground where Mugen was standing and cracked the wooden floor.

Mugen stumbled then rolled away. He decided to try his favorite technique of standing on his hands and letting his feet do the work, but Jin was prepared for this. As Mugen spun feeling invulnerable Jin ran towards him, dropped down to the ground and slid past the spinningMugen. As Jin slid under Mugen's legs he smacked his opponent hard across the ribs with his wooden sword. Mugen heard some sickening cracking noises and fell to the ground, knocking himself unconscious.

When Mugen went limp and fell Fuu screamed at the top of her lungs "NO!" she ran to Mugen and collapsed on him. She began to cry hysterically and Mugen stirred back to conciousness.

Shiroko went to Jin's side and gingerly touched his arm. Shiroko said "I can't imagine what that would've been like with real katana."

Mugen stirred and groaned to consciousness. Jin said to Mugen, between pants "I told you when we first met that your stance left you wide open."

Mugen moaned again and looked up at Jin. "You've been savin' that move up for a long time, then, huh?"

Jin did not respond. He only looked down at Mugen. Mugen felt like a fool.

"Why you asshole!" blurted Mugen as he tried to sit up. He grunted in pain and Fuu tried to tend to him. "You've been, urgggh, holdin' out on me all this time? You are so goin' down!"

* * *

**Beavisrose217**- you were my first reviewer for this story: ) Thanks a bunch!  
**poornmiserable **- Hmmmm what are they indeed. Don't worry. Their relationship will continue on shrouded in ambiguous implications. Hahahaha...just kidding...actually, no I'm not. They're not married, but I'd say they're more than friends ; )  
**crazy4dogboi** - As for the email I wanted to maximize my chances for reviews, but you're welcome for the email. I'm always super appreciative of reviews! They really make me want to continue writing!  
**Asphyxiating** **Elgar**- Ah! A crossover reviewer! Thanks so much! It's nice to know that more than one of my stories is of interest to you. Thanks (Oh, and don't worry. Mugen won't die in this fic).  
**Nilee** - Cruel to Shiroko? I wouldn't go that far. Fuu is trying her best to be helpful to her and Jin is just not very communicative. Mugen is...well...he's Mugen.  
Windox- It's so nice to see your name again! ) Happy happy! I'm glad you've returned for the sequel.  
**Chizz**-**muffinChik**- You're reviewing the story! YEY! Jin isn't being mean to Shiroko, he's just concerned for her. Plus, Jin is not an overly affectionate man. That's not the way he is...in public.

I think on the whole Jin's behavior thing is being taken the wrong way. He said and did the things he did in the first chapter because he was concerned for Shiroko's health and well being.  
+Jin's "You fool" comment was just out of suprise, not malice towards his wife or any ludicrous feeling that she really had control over the situation. He was worried about her. People often lash out when they're worried.  
+When he did not answer Shiroko after she dropped the 'I'm-havin'-a-bebe' bomb it was because he was distracted by his concern for her safety.  
+When he said "No. I think I've said enough" he's saying - in that brilliant face-saving technique the Japanese have mastered - "_No, I"ve said too much and am going to stop before I upset you anymore_."

I'm glad you're enthusiastic about what's going to happen next and I appreciate your reviews! Thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Mugen and Jin sat glaring at each other as Fuu wrapped Mugen's ribs with bandages. Fuu yapped "You didn't have to be so harsh ya know" she sad to Jin.

Jin said "Yes, I did"

* * *

Shiroko busied herself by sweeping out the entrance way. She noticed a boy from the street watching her. She thought 'What is he looking at?' Shiroko bowed and continued to sweep. The boy approached. 

He reminded her of Mugen. And Shiroko felt panic well up inside. The boy wore cheap straw sandals, a woven shirt that was messily stitched up where it wasn't already worn, and wrappings around his forearms. His hair was long, but not well kept and the dirt under his fingernails emphasized the boy's street origins. "Wussup?" he asked Shiroko.

She got a bad feeling about this kid. "Hello, how can I help you?" she asked.

The boy scratched the back of his head and said "I heard this dojo is up 'n running again." The boy looked up at the building and away unconcerned. "I just wanted to know if they were any good."

"Yes, they are" she said quietly. 'I doubt he can pay for lessons, but I'm sure we could use his help around here.'

The boy looked at her and said with attitude "Well can I meet them?"

She reluctantly led him to the courtyard and left him there to wait. Shiroko then went to tell Mugen and Jin.

Fuu stepped out and walked back to the kitchen. She mumbled "The kitchen is where I seem to spend all my time! Cooking food making food, cleaning food…" As Fuu mumbled her way back to the kitchen Shiroko approached the training room and listened to Jin and Mugen before she interrupted them.

Mugen said "So you were holding out on me, eh?"

"Just waiting" said Jin.

"For what?"

Jin shrugged his shoulders slightly and said "The right time."

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Mugen, ready for another fight.

Jin replied "It means I was waiting just as you were, or are."

"Ok, you're making no sense four – eyes."

Jin grimaced at the childish insult then said "You, too, were holding out."

"I don't' know what you're talking about."

"The street killer."

"Huh?" Mugen scratched some dandruff form his scalp.

"During our journey with Fuu, you defeated a man who used the power of his chi. You could not have defeated him without mastering it somewhat yourself. I have not forgotten."

Mugen was stunned that Jin had figured him out. 'How did he know?' thought Mugen. "Whatever" said Mugen wanting to get of the topic.

Jin couldn't resist saying "It must have been a supernatural power to save you that night. You're shit with a sword." Before Mugen could think o f a come back Shiroko stepped in and announced the visitor.

As Shiroko approached in the courtyard with the boy, Jin sat cross legged while Mugen lounged and sprawled his gangly limbs across the floor supporting his head with his hand. Mugen dragged a finger across the floor and said "Yo, good job on the floor. It ain't dirty 'er nothing."

Jin nodded and said "My master insisted on keeping his dojo and the students in it immaculately clean."

Shiroko escorted the visitor to the training room where both Mugen and Jin sat waiting. Shiroko entered with the filthy boy and Jin cringed. Mugen sat up and took a look at the grimy youth. The boy said "I'm Kurou."

Mugen said "Why do I care?"

The kid replied "Cuz I'm pretty strong and I wanna take up the sword."

Jin was silent and gauged the boy while Mugen and the boy traded insults. "You're nothing but a shirmp kid."

"You're an empty headed spit wad!" snapped Kurou.

Mugen came back with "You're a puke-bellied chicken wart!"

"What's wrong? Can't use grown – up words, Mister?" Mister Dickhead!" spat Kurou. Shiroko raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Why you little brat, I'll make you my bitch!" said Mugen.

While Kurou was involved in his verbal duel with Mugen, Jin watched the kid's movements, Jin interrupted the fight and asked "Are you an orphan?"

Kurou was surprised that the skinny pale man spoke "Uh, what's it to you?" asked the kid.

When Jin said "I asked you a question, you would do well to answer it" Kurou realized he couldn't avoid questions with the same insult method he used with Mugen.

"Yeah, so? I'm an orphan. Who gives a shit?" spat Kurou, feeling defensive.

Jin gave nothing away and only said "Mm."

"What?" challenged the kid "You don't' take orphans or something? I don't need this!"

Kurou got up and tried to walk away. He found he was stuck in place so he turned and looked up.

Mugen was holding his shirt and looking down at him. "Where do you think you're going, huh?"

Jin calmly said "It's incredibly rude to walk away when your masters are speaking to you. You should always wait to be dismissed."

"Dismissed?" said Kurou. "Do you mean…"

Jin interrupted him "You will wake every morning at dawn and clean the training hall before your morning meal."

The boy jumped in the air "ALRIGHT!"

Mugen said "You'll help Fuu with the water in the morning too. It takes her too damn long to get anything done on her own."

Jin continued "You will help with the laundry. Shiroko-san will soon not be able to do such laborious tasks and Fuu-san cannot do it all on her own."

Kurou realized there was only so much time in the day. "When will I get to actually learn how to use the swords? You guys don't want a student you want a maid!"

Jin was quick with his answer "Before you pick up a blade of any sort you will need to learn discipline."

"Discipline Shmisipline. I'm just tired of that woman complaining!" Mugen used his hand as a puppet to mimic Fuu. He screeched "Mna mna MNAAA!"

Kurou decided to become their student when they offered free room and board. Kurou scratched his head and said "So, uh, what's the name of the dojo? There isn't any sign out front."

Jin and Mugen both looked at each other and said "Hmmm."

* * *

A short while later Mugen was again sprawled on the floor, and Jin was standing, pensively looking out an open screen. Mugen had long since let the boy out of his grip and said "Well, how 'bout Flyin' Feet Hall'!" 

Kurou sat cross legged and said "What the hell kinda name is that?"

Jin sneered at Mugen's suggestion and said "The name of the hall is to be carried down for generations. It is going go with each of our students as they pursue their own paths. It must be something dignified."

"Oh, fuck that" said Mugen waving off his co-sensei. "It should be something cool so no one forgets it!"

"Yeah!" said Kurou "How about psychedelic psycho psychics or something!"

"That's just stupid kid" said Mugen.

From the door Fuu interrupted and asked "Hey, does our visitor want something to eat?"

Jin looked at her and said "He will be staying with us. It would be much appreciated if you prepared dinner for him as well."

Fuu clapped her hands together and said "Yay! Our first student! I'll go tell Shiroko!"

As Fuu ran off Kurou said "Well, what about you guys? What are _your_ names?" Kurou was beginning to notice how drastically different his new masters were.

Jin looked at the student then said "My apologies. We should have introduced ourselves. I am Jin and this is—"

"MASTER Mugen" finished Mugen. "Hey, I like the sound of Mugen Hall."

"To name a dojo after oneself is the ultimate in egotism. It should be named for the style of swordsmanship that we will be teaching."

Mugen said "What did you learn mooshoojubidoo or something?"

Jin angrily scowled down at Mugen then proudly raised his head. He looked out the window and said "I was trained in the style of Mujushin Kenjutsu."

Kurou didn't know what it meant, but it sounded quite impressive. He awed at his new master. Jin said "What about Gakujutsu Hall?"

"That's bland. I think Mugen Hall has a nice ring to it" said Mugen as he scratched his crotch. "Plus, I am the one that owns it.

Kurou said "Why don't you compromise and call it MUGEN GAKUJUTSU HALL?" The two other men looked at him intrigued. "I'd say 'Infinite Learning' is a pretty hot name! Plus it, like, suits everyone, ya know?"

Jin wasn't totally satisfied, but said "It is suitable."

Mugen said "I don't know…"

Kurou said "Considering you both have different styles of fighting, maybe you should combine your teachings and call it Mugen-Jin style. Then you could call the dojo Mugen-Jin Dojo. I know sensei Jin that you don't want to be arrogant or nothing, but it's something to chew on."

Mugen said "Yeah, you were on your own for long enough, Jin. Are you saying that all those years you never once did anything original? Pfft, that would be typical of you."

"Just because I follow a set of rules which your ill-bred self is incapable of grasping does not mean it is not woven with the threads of creativity."

"You asshole!" yelled Mugen as he drew his ever ready katana.

"Ignorant reprobate!" said Jin as his katana sliced the air and met with Mugen's blade.

Kurou sat slack jawed at the fierceness of his masters and their passionate discontent with each other. He couldn't understand what brought these two men together in the first place or what held them together for that matter. As the two masters battled it out with their swords and angered each other with words Fuu entered with a tray and a cup of tea for Kurou.

She placed the tray next to the boy who was still gawking at the two powerful and skilled men. At the all too familiar sight of the men fighting Fuu's fists began to shake. Kurou noticed and thought she was afraid. He stood and said "Don't worry Fuu-san, I will prote—"

Before Kurou could finish his chivalrous declaration Fuu blurted out with a scowl on her face "STOP IT RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE EMBARASSING YOURSELVES IN FRONT OF THE ONLY STUDENT YOU HAVE!" To Kurou's surprise she walked right in the middle of the spat. To avoidhitting Fuu with their swords both Mugen and Jin pulled their swords back up over their heads.

The two master swordsmen lost their balance from the suddenness of their own moves and landed flat on their asses. Mugen and Fuu argued back and forth about the the why and the how of the situation.

As Kurou watched the three adults' exchange he suddenly understood. These three balanced each other out. They were a triumvirate of comrades bound together by something that Kurou couldn't see but could most certainly feel.

Jin then said "We had a disagreement over the name of the hall."

Fuu turned to Kurou and said "What do you think it should be?"

"Uh…" Kurou was really confused at the three crazy adults in front of him, but the mix of their personalities seemed to balance each other out. "How about Champloo Dojo?"

They all looked at him confused and said "What?" simultaneously.

Mugen said "I want my name in it!"

Fuu said "Oh whatever!" shushing Mugen. "You can put your name on the No Trespassing sign!" Fuu brought a pink painted fingernail to her mouth. "What does Champloo mean?" she questioned.

Jin crossed his arms and spoke before Kurou could respond. "Champloo is a corrupted version of the word champuru. It means mix. Surprisingly I am fond of the name."

Mugen was annoyed and said "I don't like it!"

Kurou said "Well you'll be teaching the uh…uh…" The boy thought quickly before he engaged the wrath of his wild master. "um…Mugen-Jin style! The name of the style will last a hell of a lot longer than the actual hall itself! It will go down in history!"

Mugen was pacified, Jin was satisfied, and the Champloo Dojo was born.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews. I was hoping for more, but I can't really force you now can I?  
Chizz-muffinChik- I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I think Mugen would be more likely to allow Fuu to deal with the baby until the child could pick up a sword. I'm cracking up thinking of a baby with a bush of whild hair like Mugen's running around in a diaper! Hahahaha.  
Nilee- Yes. I felt it an appropriate time for Mugen to get his ass whooped. I don't have anything against Mugen and I hope people reading this don't get the wrong idea. Jin is more pleasant and I will admit my favorite, but he too has plenty of faults. Mugen can't help but get himself into trouble but at least he's very honest. There isn't anything maliciously deceptive about him. If he doesn't like you then you know it - albeit for only a short while since he is also a wonderfully skilled swordsman. We all kind of wish we could be Mugen for a day. Wild, free to do what we want, and free from the restraints of societies expectations. I like Mugen, but yes, every now and then I just want to hit him. 

Guys, please leave a review! Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Fuu made it a habit of sending Kurou out for errands and it got around town quickly that the old dojo was taking on students again.

Before they knew it Jin, Mugen, Fuu, and Shiroko had a dojo full of students. Most of them were kids from the street and none of them were of fine families. Amongst the villagers the rumors about the mysterious masters of the dojo were relentless. The most common ones were about their origins. Some of the rumors made Jin and Mugen long lost brothers who were reunited. Other rumors were more colorful and painted the two men as lovers. The most common one was that the sensei masters had been orphans themselves and wouldn't turn a homeless child away.

The daily work and tasks were soon lifted from Kurou's shoulders and each student did a portion of the work. Kurou admired both his sensei masters, each for different reasons. Mugen's fearless and passionate fighting style complimented Jin's more precise and disciplined teachings combined to create the perfect art.

* * *

The month had passed and Shiroko found her condition had changed. She told Jin that she was not pregnant any longer.

"What?" he said turning around. "What do you mean? Are you aright?"

"Yes, I'm fine" she lied. "I woke up this morning and…well…"

"Are you, fatigued at all?"

"It's not bad, really" she said very uncomfortable talking about her cycle with a man. "No different from any other month."

Jin tried to catch her eyes with his, but Shiroko kept them cast down and did her best to hide their sadness behind her thick lashes.

"You may return to your work, Shiroko" he said dismissing her.

"Jin?"

"Mm?"

"Do you still want to stay here?" she asked.

"I like teaching, but if you do not we don't have to stay" he said.

"No, I do. I would like to stay also. I will tell Fuu that she can rely on me more now that I…" she paused unsure of how to phrase the rest of it without making herself cry. "…now…that I am not in as delicate condition as I thought I was."

Jin's heart went out to Shiroko. He couldn't voice the comforting words he knew she deserved. He decided instead of botching their lovehe wouldremain silent.

* * *

That evening Shiroko and Fuu decided to surprise the men and all the new students with a treat for desert. As the two women approached they over heard the men inside talking. Mugen was telling the students about his adventures with Jin and their previous exploits. "There was that time you had all those ugly whores! HHahahahaha!"

One of the students leaned forward "Seriously, Sensei Jin? Is it true? Sensei Mugen, tell us!"

Another student blurted out "This sounds hot!"

Jin tried to intervene, conscious of the paper walls. "There are women here that we should respect. This story—"

Mugen ignored Jin and interrupted him saying "It was great! There was this one hot chick and like 3 other real dogs. I got the hot one and Jin here took the rest." All the men laughter and clamored for more.

Jin raised his voice and said "This conversation is not befitting of our rank. It will go no furth—"

Mugen, again, ignored him and continued the story. "Jin, like totally exhausted 'em all 'then threw out his back! HAHAHAHAHA! He may be quiet and shit, but damn ya can't fault his _drive_. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jin growled while all the men laughed.

There was a lull in the laughter and Shiroko, only hearing muffled words, decided it was a decent time to enter. Shiroko, on her knees, pushed the screen open. One of the students blurted out "Three whores, sensei Jin, how'd you afford that many?"

Shiroko saw stars upon hearing those words. She entered the room, placed the tray on the floor and closed the screen behind her. She then approached the table and served Jin the steaming sweet buns she prepared for him and his new students. She felt his eyes on her, but could not look at him. 'I never thought…I never conceived of Jin paying for a woman's' company…ever.'

Shiroko felt low and filthy. None of the students, nor Fuu or Mugen, knew of Shiroko's unwholesome past. Jin sat stone faced and said "Thank you, Shiroko for the sweet buns." He tried to catch her eye, but Shiroko just couldn't raise her lids to return his gaze. Fuu watched them as she served Mugen and the other students.

* * *

That night Shiroko sat in a square of moonlight in her and Jin's room. The moon was full and bright. She felt lonely. Jin entered the room behind her. He sad nothing but she knew it was him. He treaded quietly across the mats and knelt in the dark behind her. He rested his hands on his legs and waited patiently for her to some how signal to him how to take the hurt away.

She said nothing, and hung her head. Jin continued to wait uncomfortably with his guilt. 'Should I say something? What could I say to fix this? I cannot take away the past' he thought.

Shiroko could feel his eyes on her. 'What does he want from me? I guess there's one thing I can do to please him. The one thing all men seem to want from me.' Shiroko began to untie her obi.

Jin did not advance, but stayed where he was. Jin thought of her as a little girl and then of when they first reunited. 'I don't often think of our time apart. She has been through so much and I barely acknowledge the hardships she faced. I suppose it was easier for me to look away, or ignore it.'

She pulled off the shoulder of her kimono then felt his hand on her bare skin. Shiroko thought 'Was Jin, also this type of man? I would never have guessed it.'

"No" he said. She turned to him and looked into his sad eyes. "You don't have to do this."

Shiroko said "That's why, isn't it?"

"Why what?"

"Why you don't want me to mother your children. You don't want a whore to be their mother."

"That has nothing to do with it." Shiroko cocked her head in a questioning manner. "The students."

Shiroko was confused, but said nothing. 'The students? What does that group of misfits have to do with anything?'

Then he said "My peers, not these kids." Shiroko still was not following him. "The other students of Enshiro Moriya. They have come to get their revenge, you know this."

It was true. Shiroko bared witness to a couple of duels since she married Jin. Jin had killed his master and the other students appeared one after the other in order to gain revenge for their master. One after the other they all fell. "They have come for me and will not stop coming. I don't want to leave you alone with a child, nor put a child's life in danger. I think it is best if we avoid the situation, and live with our own happiness."

Shiroko felt devastated. "No, children?" she asked.

"No children" confirmed Jin. Shiroko could not hide her disappointment. Jin wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her forehead. He stroked her cheek and said "It will be alright. You will see."

"What kind of wife can I be if I cannot give you a son, a child?" she said feeling the emptiness she already felt consuming more of her heart.

"You can be the kind of wife that surprises me with desert." This made Shiroko smile. Jin touched her chin and guided her face to his. "They were delicious."

As Jin and Shiroko murmured to each other in one room Fuu and Mugen bickered in the lamp light in the next room over.

"You really shouldn't say things like that Mugen! It's not polite."

"Whattya jabbering about?" said Mugen.

"Shiroko's a lady. Talking about how her husband tuckered out a bunch of prostitutes probably doesn't sit well with her. Jin's probably in the doghouse right about now."

In the next room over Jin was sliding the kimono off Shiroko's back and returning her giddy smile with one of his own.

Mugen said "Whatever, if he didn't want anyone knowing he shoudln'ta done it. What does it matter away, it was like freaking years ago."

"It matters to her!" shrieked Fuu.

Shiroko let out a high pitched sigh in the dark as Jin planted kisses at the base of her neck.

Fuu complained "Maybe it's offensive to me too, huh! Ever think of that, Mugen?"

"No" he said honestly.

"How can you be so mean to me?" said Fuu.

"I ain't bein' mean, just honest. You ever think 'bout how mean you are to me?"

Shiroko lay down on her back and welcomed Jin with her arms.

"What are you talking about?" said Fuu. "I am never mean to you! I clean and cook and do the laundry and take care of all the needs of you and now your stinky students too! You're all filthy disgusting pigs!"

"You've got a home now, with food and stupid cloth for yer clothes and stuff" said Mugen. "As for cleaning and all that shit, that's what women do, ain't it? Don't like it, then leave."

Fuu growled with discontent and aggravation. "FINE! If you men can't respect us then Shiroko and I'll share a room and you guys can swap stories all night!"

Fuu stood up and walked up to the screen dividing their rooms. Shiroko let out a quiet, but telling sound and Fuu backed away from the screen now reconsidering her argument.

She turned around and found Mugen staring at her. He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "If she's half as angry with Jin as you are with me I can't wait for the punishment."

If Fuu had her shoes on she would have thrown them at him. Instead she crossed her arms and steamed. Mugen laughed at her stubbornness and blew out the light. "Heh heh heh" laughed Mugen in the darkness.

"Oh shut up" spat Fuu as she felt his arms around her and gave into him.

* * *

More time passed and Shiroko and Fuu became better friends. They spent most of their days together and talked endlessly about everything from the past to the present. Shiroko successfully avoided telling Fuu about her time in the brothel, but suspected Fuu knew more than she was letting on.

Neither of the two women had children of their own, but enjoyed taking care of the students. They were all ages, younger than their masters, and all different shapes and sizes.

One morning Shiroko was helping Fuu carry some pales of water from the well. Shiroko suddenly stopped and ran off to the bushes. Fuu heard her vomit. "SHIROKO!" she ran over and asked "Are you okay?"

Shiroko looked a bit pale and took a seat on the ground "Oh, my! I…I don't know what came over me."

"Come on inside. I can get the water. You've been pretty worn out lately, don't think I haven't noticed!" scolded Fuu.

Shiroko sat down in the eating area and Fuu served her some tea. "It's still pretty hot you'll want to wait a minute."

"Okay" said Shiroko.

"What do you think it is? Do you think it might be a baby?" asked Fuu.

"No. The phases of the moon continue on" said Shiroko with a little sadness.

"I see" said Fuu. "You should rest then. We can't have you getting any sicker."

"I'm sorry Fuu, I wanted to be more help, but I guess—"

"Don't be silly! I can get Kurou to help me" said Fuu.

"He's been training a lot more these days. Jin say's he's getting quite good" said Shrioko eager to talk about something other than the breakfast she just lost.

"Yeah? Then I can ask one of the younger students to help out" said Fuu.

* * *

One afternoon while Shiroko was trying to rest and recover from her mysterious illness, one of the younger students was sent to town to buy some paper for one of the doors. Shiroko was perplexed by her illness, as was Jin. It mimicked morning sickness, but she was still getting her period, albeit lighter than before. Aside from the one student sent to the store for paper, Fuu sent another student to fetch a doctor.

After the student Fuu sent made it to the store and bought the paper he decided to take a shortcut back to the dojo.

The fair skinned gangly boy jogged through the alley and found his path was blocked by some shady looking characters at the other end. The boy heard sensei Jin's voice in his mind '_It is best to avid unnecessary conflicts_.' The boy turned back the way he came and found other men had blocked that end of the alley as well. Sensei Mugen's words came to him 'Don't hold back when you got the chance to kick major ass!'

The boy leaned his paper against the side of the building and tried to prepare himself for the fight.

Mistress Fuu often took pity on the boy, because he was one of the smallest. One afternoon after he had been picked on by older students Mistress Fuu told him 'Hey kid, since your' small you've got to surprise them'. The boy crouched down close to the ground and dug his fingers into the dirt.

When the gang of men were close to him he grabbed two handfuls of dirt and tossed them up at the men's faces.

In these few split seconds of surprise and confusing the boy kicked a few shins and bolted out of the alley. He sped around the corner and bounced off the belly of a large muscular man. The boy fell back and found himself in the grip of this large man's right hand.

"You think you're smart, don't you little brat? Who taught you that little trick, hum?" said the man.

The kid squirmed and said "None of yer business!"

The man looked at the boy and noticed the clothing he wore. "Champloo? What the hell is that?"

"My Sensei Jin and Sensei Mugen came up with it!" snapped the boy eager to talk about the men who he thought were great and glorious samurai.

"Mugen and Jin?" said the man. "What kind of ridiculous names are those? Jin….Jin…"

"The names of my masters are most honorable and proud! Scum like you aren't even fit to say them!"

"Hmf." The large man thought a moment. "Mugen, Jin…Jin…Does your master wear glasses?"

"Huh?"

"I would like to meet this master of yours." The boy wriggled out of the man's hand and ran away. The big broad man smirked and told one of his cronies from the alley to follow the kid." The gang stealthily followed the child back to the dojo and kept a close watch over the dojo.

* * *

Author's Note: What, no reviews? At all? That's pretty heartless! I didn't think the story stunk that bad. Ouch. I'll continue to post the chappies. I'll just wipe my tears and continue to type away.


	5. Chapter 5

Jin came to be with his wife as the doctor examined her. She explained her symptoms and what she was feeling. The doctor had spent time on the continent and was said to have been taught in the arts of ancient Chinese medicine. Her belly was round, but she still bled. She was fatigued, and other symptoms mimicked pregnancy, but she was taking herbs made by the village midwife to prevent it. Jin's worst fear was that it was a tumor.

Jin watched as the doctor examined Shiroko. She lay in bed, as she had for the past week and a half. The doctor asked her again about her symptoms, listened to different parts of her body, and then finally took her pulse. He asked Jin to leave for a more personal part of the exam.

When Jin returned the doctor privately told Jin that Shiroko was undoubtedly pregnant.

Jin uncouthly blurted out "But she is still bleeding!"

"Yes," said the doctor "this is true, but I have seen it before. It means she is overworked and must stay in bed for the remainder of her pregnancy. If she does not rest you could lose more than just that child."

"But she can't be" said Jin unable to believe it. "She was taking herbs!"

"Those herbs aren't as reliable as you'd like them to be. They are often not mixed properly by the old midwives who sell them."

Jin was shocked. 'How could this happen? And after I thought we were in the clear.'

Shiroko wanted to talk to Jin about their renewed situation. Jin would not say much else than "This is what fate has decreed. We should be more careful in the future."

* * *

Time passed and Jin coped with the idea of a child. He loved Shiroko and would love their baby, but the worry and guilt over putting their lives in danger ate away at him everyday. 

Now that Shiroko knew his fears she was more capable of quelling them, but Jin was still being distant.

As Shiroko swelled with child the students picked up more of the responsibility. The larger Shiroko became the more worried Jin became. He was suspicious of everyone and their motives, even his students.

Jin began to fear their betrayal. Jin whispered these thoughts to Shiroko one night. She smiled softly and said "Jin, you have not betrayed them, correct?"

He nodded an affirmative. She leaned her head on his shoulder and stroked his chest. "Why worry? They all adore you."

"Hmm?"

Shiroko could tell Jin was not convinced. He kissed her temple and rested his chin gently on her head. He loved the scent of her hair and the shape of her round cheeks. Jin allowed the back of his fingers to stroke her cheek. He had grown to love her so much in the past couple of years that he almost forgot what it meant to be lonely. His fear of that loneliness returning was in part why he was acting as he was.

Fuu was beating out the dust from the mats when she heard someone call out for Sensei Jin. Shiroko's husband was in the courtyard lecturing to the students about the act of meditation and Fuu went to receive the visitor.

Due to Shiroko's condition she was not receiving anyone. Fuu went and met the large muscular man with dark eyes and intentions in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I came to meet this Master Jin I've heard about."

"I'm sorry, he's—" Fuu was interrupted when he batted her aside and stormed through the house. Shiroko heard the thud of Fuu landing and peeked through a crack in the door. Fuu scurried into Shiroko's room, ignored by the visitor. Fuu said "I've seen Jin in action before, and he can take care of himself." Fuu pulled out her blade and said "You, on the other hand area bit disadvantaged."

She spotted a large man walking straight through to the courtyard where Jin was speaking to the students. Jin ceased talking when he saw the man. He could sense in the man's posture that he was looking for a fight.

The man pointed at Jin and said "Jin of Mujushin Kenjutsu dojo?"

Jin sighed and said "Yes" Jin did not remember this man's face as any of the others students he trained with "…and you are?"

The muscular man shook with rage and blurted "You asshole! How…" He growled to himself then said "I am Keiki."

Jin then remembered a page boy who was new to the dojo when Jin had made his departure. "The page?"

"YES. I was small then, but as you can see" he flexed an arm "that is no longer so."

"You have come to avenge our master, I take it?" Jin said recognizing this man may have had bulk, but no skill.

"Pfft" responded Keiki "No, I am here to gain revenge for myself. You ruined my life, Jin, and I will ruin yours."

The large man walked back through the house and back to the road. Jin felt all eyes on him and decided to continue his lecture without acknowledging the incident right away.

Jin continued to speak about Zen principles and peace of mind all the while concerned for Shiroko and their child. The students tossed glances back and forth during the lecture. At the end without skipping a beat Jin told them "In regards to our visitor: he is the perfect example of why you should never take up a sword unless you are willing and able to pay the consequences. You are dismissed. That is all for today."

The students slowly got up and swaggered away. Jin closed his eyes and decided he should put some of his meditation teachings into use.

* * *

Two of Keiki's men took up a spot across the street from the dojo and hid themselves in the trees there. No one in the dojo noticed. The two men would be replaced on shifts according to Keiki's demands. This way they always had someone watching the Champloo Dojo.

* * *

Shiroko was tired of sitting alone in her room and snuck into the kitchen to chat with Fuu. Shiroko watched Jin from the back door of the kitchen. Jin sat on a bench in the courtyard and Shiroko sent Fuu to bring him a cup of tea. The sun was warm, but the breeze was cool; autumn was up on them. 

When Fuu returned to the house, Jin noticed a young boy, no more than five watching him. Jin went through the faces of his new students and there was none among them who was that small. Nor did Jin think there should be. Jin kept his gaze forward as he drank his tea. 'Perhaps if ignore the child he will leave' he thought.

The boy was not deterred by Jin's silence and took a seat next to him on the bench. Jin's mind began to wander and he unconsciously let out a "Mn."

The little boy mimicked Jin's posture on the bench then let out a "Mn" of his own.

Jin spared the boy a glance out of the corner of his narrow eyes then tried to lose himself in the falling leaves. The little boy watched how Jin's fair fingers gently held his cup. The boy took in the details of the beads Jin wore around his wrist.

Fuu appeared with a cup of tea for the boy then left before Jin could protest.

The breeze blew and Jin looked down into his tea. He looked at his own reflection and pondered his existence and that of the coming child. Jin then saw not only the reflection of his own eyes, but that of the boys' in his tea.

He saw the boy look down into his own tea and put on a pensive face. The boy didn't see what was so interesting about his own tea. The boy moved closer to Jin and peered into the samurai's tea. This broke Jin's concentration but made him laugh inwardly.

Shiroko watched them with Fuu from the doorway. "Who is that little boy, Fuu?"

"I don't know. I didn't see him until this afternoon" replied the younger woman.

Kurou walked by and Fuu asked him if he knew about the boy. "Oh yea, that's some orphan."

"His name is orphan?" asked Shiroko.

"No, hahaha, he doesn't have a name. His parents were killed sometime back by a group of samurai. A ronin was passing by, stepped in, and saved the kid."

"Wow" said Fuu.

"Yeah, but the ronin disappeared and that kid's been living in the streets with us. Being orphaned is a pretty common story" then Kurou continued on to what he was doing.

Jin looked down at the boy who was still comparing his own cup of tea to that of Jin's.

Jin said "Your parents must be worried about you."

The boy then looked back down into his own tea. Jin thought about the living conditions of most of his students and realized the boy probably had no parents. "I see. That is unfortunate" said Jin.

The boy looked up at Jin and met his eyes.

"I cannot be your father" said Jin.

The boy broke eye contact and put down his tea. He rested back on his hands and looked at the trees around them. His eyes then settled back on Jin.

The boy's large young eyes examined the samurai. The orphan child admired Jin's disciplined posture. The kid looked up at the trees again and sat with Jin a little longer in the cool breeze.

Inside Shiroko said to Fuu "That poor boy. I believe he just wants to _belong_ somewhere."

Jin let his hair blow in his own face and said "We are not running an orphanage here. If you stay you will have to work." The man sat straight backed and continued to drink his tea and enjoy the change in season.

The boy tried to mimic Jin's perfect posture and would occasionally steal a quick glance at the samurai. The boy smiled at Jin and the boy's eyes glittered.

Jin sipped his tea and said "It will be hard work, but at least you will have a place to stay."

The boy began to giggle. Jin was perplexed and said "What's so funny?" When he saw he wasn't getting and answer he said "Mm"

He looked at the boy and began to wonder if Shiroko was going to have a boy or a girl child.

Jin hoped for a boy to teach and guide. He looked down at the kid again and said "Come with me."

The boy gladly hopped off the bench and after his tall samurai savior.

* * *

In the training hall Mugen sparred with Kurou as the other students paired off. Mugen quickly disarmed the boy and moved on to the next student. Mugen worked his way around the room disarming then beating each student in turn. When he finished he sighed and said "You guys' suck!" 

One of the braver students said "Well, yeah! I mean you've got loads of experience. We're just learning!"

"The reason you suck is because you're trying to do it my way. You gotta fight in your own style."

Jin entered behind him and sighed he took in the scene and said "You are supposed to teach them not injure them."

"I can't help it. They all suck" said Mugen examining the damage he caused.

Jin said "They lack knowledge and skills which you, as their instructor, are to impart to them."

Jin looked at the students Mugen sparred with. Most stood rubbing their arms others sat nursing fresh bruises on their legs. One student stumbled around with a hand on his head "This is how I learned" said Mugen drawing Jin's attention.

Jin was quick to say "Yes, thus explaining your lack of skill and knowledge."

Mugen raised his wooden sword "Why you—"

Jin drew his katana with lighting speed and silenced the wooden sword in half.

The small boy who followed Jin stepped back in horror at the sight of the shining blade. The boy froze in terror. One of the other students pointed to the little boy and said "Hey look, the little orphan is stuck again, hahaha!" The other boys laughed and Jin and Mugen looked at the boy.

The little orphan boy was transfixed on Jin's blade.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: 

**crazy4dogboi **- Cool Beans! I'm glad you reviewed! Thanks! **Chizz -muffinChik** - Preggers? HahahahaI love it. That's a great word. Stay tuned and find out!

Am super-tired. Thanks for your reviews, sorry I havent updated, please review. Going to grab sleepies now. G'nite.


	6. Chapter 6

Later in the evening Shiroko and Fuu explained the orphan-boy's story to Jin and Mugen. Jin decided to talk to the boy. He called the little one into the side room.

Jin sat across from the boy. They both sat kneeling and resting back on their feet. The boy did his best to mimic Jin's posture and countenance. Jin began "You appear to have a fear of swords. If you want to live in a dojo you will have to overcome this."

Jin then stood and pulled his two swords form his belt and laid them on the mat between the boy and himself.

Jin sat himself back on the mat and said "The decision to whether or not you live your life in fear is totally up to you. "

The orphan chewed his bottom lip in consternation as he looked at the sheathed swords. The boy closed his eyes and nodded.

He stood, took two braves steps forward, and picked up the swords with both hands.

Jin said "Mm, very good."

Jin took the swords from him.

As the orphan child took his seat Jin stood and drew the wakazashi .

The orphan skittered backward in a panicked frenzy and grunted in fear "Unah! Un!"

Jin said "Don't be foolish, I will not cut you with it."

Jin stuck his short sword into the floor. "It will stay there until you bring it to me" then Jin left the room.

Jin felt naked with out his second sword and hoped the kid would make a decision to get over his fear soon.

The glint of the blade in the afternoon sun brought back terrible memories to the boy. He wasn't ready to make that decision yet. The boy did not leave though and became a permanent fixture at the Champloo dojo.

The little orphan followed Jin around day and night and gained a new nickname: Kage. 

Jin believed the name started with Shiroko. When she spoke of the boy she would say "That boy sticks to you closer than your own shadow."

Jin was at first irritated by his constant follower, but soon came to find it was rather convenient. Kage became his page boy, but the short sword stay stuck in the floor.

* * *

Mugen finished painting the no trespassing sign in hiragana script. It said 'No Trespassing, Penalty Death!' He then signed his name 'By order of Master Mugen' 

Kurou approached Mugen who was ready to go and hang his new sign. "Master Mugen, did you hear about Master Jin's visitor?"

Mugen didn't look at his student but said "Yep."

"Can you tell us what the deal is? Who was that guy and did Master Jin kill his own master? How did it happen?"

Mugen leaned his head away and spat into the grass. Mugen said "You should ask _him_ that shit, not me." Then he strolled away.

Kurou said "But all the students want to know—" Mugen waved his hand and cut off his student. Kurou sighed and swore.

Kurou looked up at the setting sun and heard "Do you have something to ask me?"

Master Jin had arrived silently behind him. Kurou turned around and looked at the willowy man. 'Master Jin appears to move like blade of grass, but some times he gives off the feeling of a blade of steal'. Kurou was about to be brave and ask his master about his shady past. He opened his mouth and even let out a "Wh-" but then lost his nerve, bowed and said "No Master."

Jin returned to the dojo and went to Shiroko's room. She wrapped herself in blankets to cover her expanding body. Jin settled beside her and sat wordless as usual. Shiroko was feeling lousy and almost snapped at Jin to tell him to quit sulking. However, her training as a samurai's wife gave her the patience to peel away the layers of his silence that wrapped around his concerns. "Husband?"

"Mm?"

"May I?" Shiroko asked holding a comb.

Jin nodded and sat closer with his back to her. She pulled out the tie from his pony tail and let his black hair cascade down. She stroked the back of his head and said "Did that visitor who have anything interesting to say?" She felt Jin's shoulders tense and after he sighed he said "No. Nothing I wasn't expecting."

Shiroko held Jin's hair at the base of his neck and began to comb the ends of it. She focused her eyes on her work and said "He pushed Fuu aside." Shiroko said it in such a way that told Jin she knew everything and he couldn't lie to her.

Jin asked "Was she hurt?" The anger burned inside him. He loved Fuu, like a little sister, and the thought of anyone hurting her fueled his desire to draw his sword.

"Will you kill him?" she asked matter of factly as she allowed his hair to fall naturally. She then began to comb his hair form the crown of his head in long strokes. She would catch a tangle here and there, but Jin did not complain. He liked it when Shiroko did this for him. It soothed him and he felt freer to tell her his inner most thoughts. It was one of the main reasons he still kept his hair long.

"If he attempts to hurt either of you again, I will kill him, immediately" said Jin, coolly.

Shiroko finished combing then leaned her cheek on the back of his shoulders. 'Though he's lean, he is still strong. She rested her hands on his back and said "I have nothing but the deepest faith in you and your ability to protect us."

"I would give my life for you if it were necessary to protect you" he said.

Shiroko was bothered by this. She took a quiet moment then said "My time with you, Jin, has been the happiest of my life. Even though you are haunted by your past, I have no regrets."

He turned and took his wife and unborn child in his arm. He kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes. She released her arms and the blankets dropped revealing the top of her round belly. Jin saw this and became very curious. He brought the tips of his fingers down form her face to the small rounded area exposed through the blanket.

Since the day she had told him her suspicions, he had not expressed any outward interest in the child. Shiroko knew better than to go by Jin's dearth of expressions and waited patiently for a moment such as this. He rested his palm on her stomach underneath the blanket.

Then his fingers danced on her belly and she giggled. He looked up at her concerned. She explained "You're tickling me."

He showed her a rare smile and said "It's so round."

Shiroko sighed and said "Yes, yes it is." She let the blankets fall away further to show him how right he was. At the sight of Shiroko's pregnant belly Jin's eyes widened. He moved his hand around and through her cotton yukata felt a jolt. He jerked his hand back and looked at Shiroko with unmasked surprise. He felt foolish when he saw her giggling. "Hahhaha, that was the baby giving a kick."

"Let us hope that was his arm. He will be quite a swordsman." They both had a laugh.

* * *

Fuu watched herself comb her hair in a small mirror in her room with Mugen. She thought about recent events and said "You would help if someone tried to hurt Shiroko, right?" 

"No" said Mugen shortly as he examined a foreign article he found wedged in his hair.

Fuu turned and looked at Mugen angrily. "Why not?"

"Cuz it ain't my fight. It's his. It's an honor thing, woman, you wouldn't get it."

Fuu steamed and snapped "What if that Keiki goes after Shiroko?"

"What do I care?" She ain't my wife."

"What if he came after me? Huh?"

"Again, what do I care? You're not my wife."

Instead of making Fuu angry and passionate as he had hoped to, Mugen simply caused her to cry.

He sat up "Huh?" and was about to tell her to quit crying when she got up and ran out into the courtyard. Mugen didn't like guilt and did with it what he did with all the feelings he had and turned it into anger.

Mugen tried to shift the blame to someone else in his mind. Mugen stalked across the hall and slammed open the door to Jin's room. Shiroko quickly covered herself and Jin gave Mugen and angry look. Mugen was already burning up with his own anger but he couldn't justify, not even in his fiery state, hurting either of them.

Mugen slammed the door shut and walked off.

Jin asked Shiroko "Are you okay?"

Shiroko nodded and Jin stood.

Shiroko grabbed his hakama and said "If you chase after him you'll only end up hurting each other. Let him cool down. His anger doesn't' involve us, so let's keep it that way. "

"I'm not going to sit around and do nothing about it."

In the center room Mugen stood looking out at Fuu, who was crouched and crying in the courtyard. He considered going to her, but thought 'I'll only say the wrong thing again.'

He looked at her some more and felt he wanted to go to her. The sound of the student's peeking out through their doors made Mugen angry and she stormed out of the dojo and into the night.

In Jin's room Shiroko told Jin "If you want to do something take care of Fuu."

"What? She is not my main concern."

"Then stop complaining! I will go to her" said Shiroko as she moved her blankets around to get up.

"But it's indecent of you to be in public."

"Then do it for me! Get her inside before she gets sick."

Jin realized he walked right into Shiroko's trap. Jin sighed and said "Yes dear." Then went to Fuu.

'Perhaps Mugen really is the smart one' thought Jin.

The idea quickly dried up when he saw Fuu crying. Unsure of what to say, Jin went and stood next to her. Fuu picked her head out of her hands just high enough to see Jin's tabi socks and sandals. She dropped her head in her hands and continued to cry. "He's such a jerk" she sobbed. He just thinks about himself and never about anyone else. I should leave him!"

"You should." Jin thought this was easier than it would be. 'She knows what she wants, so she should do just that.'

Then things got more complicated. Fuu said "No, I can't! Shiroko is close to her time you moron! Who else is going to take care of her?"

Jin considered his options then said "You should stay."

"But he'll be here! I can't be around him if I'm going to leave him!" she whined.

"Mm, then you should leave" he said thoughtfully.

"Maybe I don't wanna leave, huh Jin! Ever think of that?" she snapped between sobs.

"Ah, I see." 'I don't see.' Jin was having a hard time keeping up with which way Fuu wanted to go. "Then you should stay."

"You men! You're all the same! Don't tell me what to do!" she screamed.

"Do what you like. Mugen has left. I don't know when he will return" he said flatly.

Fuu looked shocked, then downtrodden again. She burst into tears then leaped into Jin's chest. He just stood there looking down at her then the thought about what he would do if she were his real little sister. He put a hand on her back and said "Don't cry over him."

Jin knew the students were watching and could only imagine the rumors that would spread. He didn't care. Shiroko would understand his tenderness with Fuu and that was all that mattered to him. "How dare heeeheee l-l-l-leaaaave me firrrrst!" cried Fuu stuttering through her tears.

Jin noticed the students looks were getting more brazen. "Come inside" he said "I will make you some tea."

* * *

Jin brewed the tea and served it to Fuu. Fuu babbled on about various things Mugen had said to her in the past while Jin stood waiting for an opportunity to say goodnight. 

Fuu poured her heart out to him 'Why does she do this? Why does she reveal so much to me?' thought Jin, a little confused.

After Fuu exhausted herself talking about her experiences with Mugen, she said goodnight and thanked him for listening.

Jin went back to his room and collapsed on his futon next to Shiroko. He let out all the air in his lungs one big sigh.

Shiroko was on her side, facing away from him and began to giggle.

He said "Hey, what are you laughing at?"

"Shiroko rolled on to her back and told him "I heard her talking. You didn't say one thing, the entire time. Mugen really has it coming once he gets back."

"Mm. He started this fire under his own feet" said Jin.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Kage means shaddow. 

crazy4dogboi--Thanks! I like the idea of Jin being some kind of mentor and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to have a warm fuzzy moment like that.  
Chizz-muffinChik--That sounds like a plot twist out of one of my Sesshy and Comrades stories. Not here though. I try to keep my Champloo stories simple and shorter than a creative plot twist like that would deserve. Great idea, though. I'm sorry I didn't think of it.

Thanks for your reviews guys! I appreciate it!


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Shiroko awoke to the sound of the students. They weren't clacking their swords together nor were they talking in the courtyard. Shiroko managed to get herself up and crawled over to the door. She saw the students filing out into the street. She slid the door open after they had all passed. Shiroko could hear Fuu in the courtyard. "Those jerks! You don't need them, Jin! What rotten disloyal-huh?"

Jin just walked away while she spoke. Jin decided to check on Shiroko. He walked inside and saw her open door. They sat in their room together. Shiroko was due any day. Fuu poked her head into his room through the open shoji door and said "Hey, I'm sorry Jin. This is all my fault. If I hadn't had that fight with Mugen—"

Jin interrupted her "This is not your fault."

Shiroko asked "What happened?"

"They asked about Mugen. They all left to find him" said Jin succinctly.

"Against your wishes?" asked Shiroko.

"No, I told them to do what they thought was right" he said evenly.

Fuu said "They're such idiots! How could they up and leave? There goes Mugen screwing it all up again because who knows when they'll all be back!"

Shiroko noticed that the students did tend to favor Mugen's in-your-face style of sword slashing. She suspected it had to do with how Jin was often left with the less glamorous job of having to discipline the students. He taught them the fundamentals of kenjutsu that Mugen never had and the philosophy that aided in keeping a cool head during battle.

Both Master Jin and Master Mugen had knowledge that complimented the others teaching styles and both were necessary elements. Though it was obvious to anyone who watched the students as much as Shiroko did that the students had more fun during their freestyle sessions with Mugen than they did attending lectures with Jin. Being encouraged to bounce off the walls and swing themselves wildly around had more appeal to the young boys and adolescent men than sitting quietly and concentrating on 'their path'.

Jin said "No, this is good. He has, for once, acted selfishly at an appropriate time."

Both Fuu and Shiroko said "Huh?" simultaneously.

Jin said "They needed to apply their skills. Tracking Mugen down will exercise that need."

Fuu kneeled down next to the husband and wife "You mean you had all this planned?" she asked angrily.

Jin said "No, don't be foolish. Of course not."

"Then what do we do?" asked Fuu.

Shiroko looked at Jin and he said "Wait."

* * *

Later that day Jin went to the training room to burn off some anger. Fuu watched him slice the air with his wooden sword in an attempt to slice away at his layers of anger. He swiped once and thought 'How could I not be responsible enough to prevent Shiroko's condition?' The sword came up and cut the wind again. 

'How could Shiroko not mention her suspicions sooner?' The sword came down. He raised it up and with extra force pushed it downward again as he thought 'And Mugen! If he hadn't exacerbated our situation, angered Fuu, or run away, we wouldn't be in this mess.' Jin's form was impeccable and his face a blank mask. 'Fuu! Fuu too! Fuu…for…for…for talking too much!' he thought. Swipe. Every time Jin dropped the blade the air whistled. 'Me! Shiroko! Mugen and Fuu!' He practiced for quite a while that morning and when he was finished was soaked in sweat.

Two of Keiki's men were outside the dojo, waiting for some information that they could report back to their gang leader. Instead they saw an opportunity.

The evening before one of the instructors, trudged out to the next town. They sent a couple of gang members to follow him to find out where he had settled and kill him. There was no word yet from the men sent to follow him. The two left outside the dojo were about to send a message to Keiki about Mugen's departure when they saw a stream of young boys and young men walking out of the dojo.

One man said to the other "I think that's all the students!"

"What luck, hahaa! Go tell Keiki. I'll stay here and snoop a round" said the second gang member.

Word got to Keiki that only Jin and Fuu were at the dojo. Keiki and all of his gang members closed in on the dojo. Fuu was standing in the doorway of the training room and jumped when she heard their front door slam open. Jin stopped practicing and picked up his real sword. Jin told Fuu to hide and she reluctantly did so. Jin slid his sword into his belt and crossed the courtyard and sent to the receiving room. There he found Keiki and his gang.

Jin realized Shiroko was in one of the next rooms over. Jin heard Keiki's words in his mind again '_You ruined my life, now I will ruin yours._'

Jin wanted Shiroko to stay hidden. "I know you are not here alone, Jin"

Jin did not flinch. "You and that Fuu woman are here together. Mugen and all those street rat students of yours are gone as well". The gang members fondled their weapons. Some of their weapons were home made, others must have been plundered from samurai.

Shiroko was crouching in the next room over wishing she had more than blankest to hide under. She listened to the scuffle and heard the sound of blood splattering on their paper screens. There were men whose cries were gurgled and whose last thoughts were that they bit off more than they could chew.

Keiki ordered some of his men to search the grounds for Fuu while others occupied Jin.

Jin tried to distract as many as he could, but soon ended up back up against a door. Keiki noted how intent Jin was on guarding the entrance to this room. Keiki gave the word for all his men to attack the door. "Don't kill Jin just yet. I want him to suffer first" ordered the gang leader. The sheer numbers over whelmed Jin and they knocked him unconscious with a blow to the head. Keiki took Jin's sword and slid it into his own belt. "Open the door." Beyond the door sat Shiroko.

* * *

Fuu sat squatting behind a barrel in the store house crying. 'What if Jin is hurt? What if he's killed? "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"" Fuu decided to get her own blade and help her long time friend. Then she realized Shiroko was also still in the house.

* * *

Mugen reached a fork in the road. The noon high sun was strong and it was time to make a choice. "Which way to go? Hm." One path seemed rather barren, and lead to a dead tree further down the road. The other path had more vegetation, but not necessarily much more life. It was dark and the path was overgrown. The barren path looked more convenient and a bit safer, but Mugen knew what it was like to travel away from a water source; unpleasant. He looked back the way he had come. The trees were lush and green and rays of sunlight lit the path. The birds sang and it was familiar. 

Mugen then called out "Okay guys, I know you've been following me!"

Four strange men stepped from the trees with swords in hand. Mugen smirked.

* * *

A group of Keiki's men gawked at Shiroko who covered her round belly with blankets. She thought she'd have a chance if there were fewer men, but with the number of gangsters there she realized she was overpowered and couldn't use her knives to kill them all. 

From where she sat she saw Jin's hand and his beaded wrist laying limp beyond the gangster's sandaled feet. She lost her stoic composure and screamed "JIN!"

Keiki pushed his way to the front of the crowd and looked down at Shiroko "Well, well, what do we have here?" Keiki quickly put the pieces together. "Don't worry sweetheart, he's not dead…yet. Okay boys, tie her up and bring her to the training room."

When the men lifted her from the blankets they saw her round belly. One of the men stepped back in shock "BOSS!"

When Keiki saw Shiroko's condition he grunted and smiled. He then nudged an unconscious Jin and said "This will be more fun than I thought."

* * *

Mugen finished his quarrel with a few quick slices and took a look at his blade. He decided to whip the blood from the bland as he had seen Jin do on occasion. It worked rather well and he said "Well I'll be damned." 

Mugen looked back down the green path. He thought about how nice it was and decided to walk back in that direction.

A few paces back into the green he saw a crowd of young men running in his direction. 'What the?'

Mugen saw it was his students. All of his students. When they caught up with him he snapped "What're you doing here?"

"You are our master!" said a tall student in the back.

A midsized boy said "We go where you go!"

"Shit, can't a guy take a walk to clear his head? Did Master Jin and I teach a bunch of pussies?" was Mugen's response. "Isn't Jin your master too?"

"Well, yes" said one of the students digging his toe in the sandy path. "but…"

Another student finished the thought with less shame "We can't trust him!"

The group agreed all saying "Yeah!" "That's right!"

"What?" said Mugen now totally lost.

"Another student stepped forward and said "You know after that visitor came we're not sure we know him anymore! How do we know we want a man like that teaching us?"

Mugen punched the kid hard enough to knock him over.

"You don't know him which means it could go either way jackass!"

The student wiped his bloodied nose and was helped up by his fellow students. A younger one stepped forward and asked "Whatta ya mean?"

I mean since you don't know what happened you shouldn't assume the worse asshole! How do you know his master didn't betray him first, huh? Whatever, my walk is over now so let's go."

Kage pushed his way to the front of the crowd with his eyes on the ground. Mugen looked down at the little boy and said "So you went turncoat too, huh?"

The boy's bottom lip trembled and Mugen rolled his eyes. "Shit, kid" the little boy reached up and grabbed onto the corner of Mugen's red shirt and they all headed back to the way they came.

* * *

Keiki's gang dragged an unwilling and shrieking Shiroko across the dusty yard to the training hall. They put her down none too gently and tossed Jin's limp body down as well. Shiroko looked at his chest and saw he was breathing, but that he had a large bruise forming on his head. 

Keiki instructed all but four of his men to wait outside and keep others form interfering. They propped Jin up against the wall and walked out. Keiki stood back and looked at Shiroko "You must have been pretty before you were bloated by pregnancy."

Shiroko grimaced hearing Mugen's words though he was not there 'He'd say '_Nah, she always looks like that!_' Shiroko realized she actually wished Mugen was there.

* * *

Fuu saw a group of men spill out of the training hall and talk to a single man who had been waiting there. The man pointed down the road and then they all drew their swords and began to fight with the returning students. She saw Mugen among them and the relief she felt overwhelmed any anger she had previously experienced.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**crazy4dogboi - I dont' think Mugen will ever learn, sigh. Hahaha, his assinine behavior is still fun though, right?  
Chizz-muffinchick - Oprah skills! HAHAHAHA! You kill me!  
Listersgirl - I was worried! Wow, you really made up for your absence, though. All those reviews! They're always so thoughtful. Thanks!

It makes me sad to get only one review for each hit. So sad, so sad...please leave a review for me.


	8. Chapter 8

Mugen returned to his dojo and found there were trespassers. He yelled as he pointed to the no trespassing sign he posted in Hiragana script. "I WROTE THAT DAMN SIGN AND NOW I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he screamed.

Mugen and his students felled the trespassers pretty quickly then they headed inside.

* * *

Shiroko sat backed up against the wall on her knees. Her full belly made it difficult to move, none the less run away. She sat shaking with helpless fear as her attacker approached. She said nothing 'Jin can't lose his baby! I can't allow it! I don't want him to wake up to that!' 

Her husband lay propped up against the wall, his chin to his chest and his arms strewn awkwardly at his sides. She watched her attacker stalk forward as his four henchman scurried back to the opposite wall. She refused to look afraid. 'I can't even stand on my own. I cannot show fear! It will give them too much satisfaction.' She set her face to stone with what stoicism she could muster.

Then between her and her attacker a pair of bare feet dangled down from the ceiling. Kurou dropped to the floor between Shiroko and the dangerous man. "What's up?" he asked the man.

Jin stirred and moaned slightly as he did so. Shiroko wanted to run to him badly, but had to say where she was.

Kurou said to the man "So what kinda power you got?"

"Huh?" said the man.

"I mean, gangin' up on Master Jin cuz you can't take him on yourself, then attacking his pregnant wife? You're a loser and a weakling." laughed Kurou. "I can take you out" said the scrawny boy.

"What! How dare you, you little brat! what could you possibly do to me?" said Keiki.

Kurou smirked in a way that reminded Shiroko of Mugen. "Why don't you come and figure it out?" The attacker ran after Kurou who waited to the last minute to block the swords blow. He did so with his arms.

Shiroko shrieked and shielded herself with a raised arm expecting a mess of blood and gore. She heard a clanging noise and looked up. Kurou was indeed blocking the attacker's sword with his arms. As his wrist wrappings were cut away they floated to the ground revealing thin metal gauntlets on the boys forearms.

Kurou was holding off the sword with the gauntlets. Shiroko saw Kurou had been hiding the gauntlets underneath the arm wrappings he always wore. He had his own style.

With his attacker's sword occupied Kurou kicked him in the stomach and knocked Keiki to the floor. Jin was rousing and saw the scene in with blurry vision.

When their boss fell to the ground the four men lined up against the wall ran to his aid. "You're gonna get it you little brat!" said one. "You're gonna pay!" said another.

Jin groggily went to grab his katana and found it missing. He thought he just missed it because of his blurry vision. He closed his eyes and let his hands do the searching, but found he did not have his swords. He braced himself with the wall and shakily stood. "My sword" he said. "Where is my katana?"

Jin swerved unsteadily, as he leaned on the wall trying to reconcile his double vision. Jin then saw his own katana on Keiki's belt. Jin stepped forward and the room spun. He fell to the ground and heard Shiroko call his name. Jin was comforted that she was uninjured.

The four men grabbed Kurou and slammed him up against the wall. Keiki stood and approached, drawing Jin's katana.

Mugen burst in the door, saw what was happening, and yelled "HEY! BASTARD!" Everyone turned their eyes on Mugen.

He looked at all of them and yelled "Yeah you!" as he gestured at all of them with his no-name sword. Fuu burst in the door out of breath and ran past everyone to Shiroko's side. Fuu's dagger was well hidden in her obi.

"What's this?" asked Keiki looking at Mugen. "Another filthy follower of the great Master Jin?"

This enraged Mugen and he pointed his sword at Keiki. "I ain't his follower! I'm Mugen! The owner of this dojo, and you're trespassing!"

When Keiki turned to face Mugen, it was evident that Keiki held Jin's katana. Jin got to his feet again, still no steadier than before. "Give me my sword!" he said with more strength. Jin's knees gave out from under him and his hand slid down the wall. He was upright, but he just could not hang on to conciousness.

As Mugen and Keiki crashed their blades together and the four men drew their blades and pointed them at Shiroko and Fuu. Mugen glanced at Jin whose worry and confusion was etched in his brow. Jin staggered towards Shiroko, but could not walk far without slamming back into the wall.

Mugen snapped "They ain't part of this fight. This is between me and your trespassing ass!"

"You're all part of this fight!" said Keiki. "When Jin ruined my life it was all of my life not just one part! Now all of his life, including his friends, family, and students will pay!"

The students from outside made their way across the room with their various fighting styles and easily took out the four men surrounding the women. As the blood stained the mats Jin took in the scene with dizzy confusion.

The students did not all decide to fight as Mugen, and Jin saw some of the students exhibiting fine form and technique.

Mugen kicked Keiki and the trespasser fell on the ground hard. Kurou had a good laugh and Jin's katana slid away from Keiki's grasp to the feet of Jin's little shadow, Kage. The boy recoiled from the shining blade.

Mugen backed off from Keiki and sheathed his sword then said "Nah, you aren't worth my time. Too damn weak."

Keiki said "That's just your excuse for not fighting me. You're afraid of the man who brought down the legendary Jin."

"Nah" said Mugen. He knew who was better. Jin collapsed unconscious. "I aint afraid of you. You should go home. You're not his type."

"Excuse me?" said Keiki.

"You fight anyway you can. Not like him. He fights with honor and a set of rules and shit. Crap like you doesn't stand a chance."

Keiki sputtered "It's true _I_ don't fight that way and it's because of Jin! If he had not killed my master, I could have been as great, or greater than Jin!"

Jin's body twitched at the sound of his name. Shiroko leaned toward her half conscious husband desperate to touch him and know he was safe. Mugen said "That's a load of donkey shit. He may have killed the man, but he didn't kill the code, you asshole. I'll let him kill you for trespassing since this is his school too."

Keiki sat up and gripped Jin's katana in his large meaty hand. Kage saw his master in trouble and made a decision. Kage ran from the training hall, ignored by the adults. He ran to the room where the wakazashi sat stuck in the floor. Tears began to pour down his face and he solemnly gripped the handle with his tiny hands. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. He pulled with more force than he had to and ended up falling backwards. He landed and deeply cut his thigh in the process.

Kage let out a scream which the adults heard all the way in the training hall and which pierced Jin's ears and woke him from his unnatural slumber. Keiki saw Jin was awake again then said "Good morning Jin. You're just in time to watch your wife die."

Kurou took up a blade and stood in front of her. Fuu also pulled out her blade. Kurou said "Pussy. You really are a coward."

This distracted Keiki long enough to allow Kage to return with the wakazashi for Jin. The cut on Kage's leg was deep and he left a spotted trail of blood across the courtyard.

Jin could see Keiki approaching in double vision. Regardless of his weakened state Jin stood prepared to die with dignity. This was his fight and he did not want anyone to interfere even if Keiki felt differently.

The student's called out to him "Master, NO!" Another yelled out "You taught us to fight when necessary, and this is not necessary!" Everything was happening so fast that no one knew quite what to do.

Jin silenced them with a stern look. "He came to challenge me. I will accept this challenge and defend my family and our honor. I will take responsibility for taking up my sword."

Jin's vision was going black. He was almost amused that this was how his life would end. 'Strange. I always thought it would be Mugen who finally killed me.' Then Jin's knee's buckled and he fell to his knees in front of Keiki. In that moment of conscious darkness Jin heard Shiroko and Fuu call out for him and he even thought he heard Mugen gasp.

When Jin fell Keiki raised his sword over head. Mugen was going to dive forward but he saw someone beat him to it.

* * *

When Kage returned to the training hall and saw his master in danger he began to relive the past. Kage did not question why no one was moving. He had experienced the frozen feeling of fear, but today would be different. Today he would not freeze up and he would help Master Jin. Kage was not going to let history repeat itself. 

Kage ran forward and rammed the short sword into the back of Keiki's knee. Keiki screamed and looked down angrily at Kage. The man said "You want a piece of this kid?"

Kage took another look at Jin and pulled out the wakazashi from Keiki's knee. Keiki screamed with outrageous vigor as his leg went out from under him.

Everyone was shocked into stillness when Keiki hit the ground.

Mugen let out a slow "Ho-ly Shhhit!" at the sight of the young Kage holding a glinting blade, covered in Keiki's blood. The little boy stood over the large fallen man with pride.

Keiki dropped the katana again and Kage was quick to grab its handle this time. Jin roused in time to see Kage hand him his two unsheathed swords.

Keiki rose onto his hands and knee and grabbed a sword from one of his fallen comrades. The fight was not glamorous with a stumbling Jin and a half crippled Keiki, but at least they were equals. Jin ended the conflict quickly enough and with as much dignity as he could muster.

* * *

After the conflict was over and everyone was safe Fuu managed to help Jin and stitched up Kage. Fuu told Kage as she wrapped his leg with a bandage. "You sure were brave in there Kage. You'll be quite the little warrior" she said to the kid. 

Mugen scratched his chin and looked down at Kage who sat on the ground. The little boy watched Fuu as she wrapped up his leg. Mugen said "Kage? Is that your name? It should be Musha."

The boy looked up and smiled.

* * *

During the final days of Shiroko's pregnancy she was isolated, only attended by Fuu. Jin was moved, in order to recover, to the room where Musha had retrieved his short sword. 

During this time Jin thought about the moments he thought he would die. He thought about how he felt when darkness had almost consumed him. Jin sat up looking out a window at a nearby tree.

As Jin recovered he thought long and hard about where his life took him and where he had ended up. His dreams of friends and a home were coming true. 'It is all happening for me, but I cannot enjoy it because of the hardships. It will always be threatened.'

Just as Jin came to this conclusion Musha appeared at in the door to Jin's room. Musha came in the door, kneeled and then stood proudly hoping Jin would notice the latest addition to his outfit: It was a sword.

Jin was going to ask where Musha got the short sword, then realized it looked suspiciously like a smaller version of Mugen's. Fuu came in behind Musha and said "Musha! Don't bother Master Jin with this. He needs his rest!"

"He's not bothering me" said Jin. "Come here, Musha, let me see it." Jin took the blade from the sheath. It was a red sheath like Mugen's but not decorated like his. It had a plain white handle and fine sharp blade. After a proper examination Jin said "This is a fine blade."

Fuu said "I'm glad you approve Jin."

Jin suspected Fuu had something to do with the boy getting the blade and Jin thought Mugen gave it to Musha to make up for the upset he caused the dojo when he left. Mugen leaned in the doorway resting his calloused bare foot on the frame of the shoji screen.

Fuu cleaned up the tray from Jin's last meal and exited, smiling at Mugen as she passed. He rolled his eyes after she had gone and said "So when is your ass going to get better and more useful around here?"

"I should be better soon" said Jin. Jin felt uneasy with Mugen now. Mugen had helped save him and he felt somewhat indebted. "Thank you."

"Huh? You're an ass if you think I did any of that for you. They were all trespassing" said Mugen sharply.

"Yes, of course." The men stayed in an uncomfortable silence for a quite a while. Musha then picked up a wooden pole resting near the wall. He jumped into a stance that had Mugen written all over it. Jin cringed at all the areas that left the child open for attack.

Mugen picked up a second pole and challenged the kid. Jin said "Musha, no! Keep your arms in!"

Musha looked from Jin to Mugen and then down at his arms. What master Jin was telling him conflicted with what Master Mugen had taught him. Jin stood from his bedding and came up behind Musha. He kneeled down next to the child and moved his arms into the proper stance. "This will protect you better." Jin felt Mugen's eyes on him and was expecting a challenge form the other master.

Jin looked up ready to defend his technique and was greeted by a sharp nod from Mugen. "It always worked against me" said Mugen. Jin realized his indebtedness was really a kinship. He was surprised that he felt it for Mugen, considering their differences, but it seemed that Mugen too was feeling it. Though they both felt it neither would ever admit it.

Jin said "Mm. Unless of course Mugen comes at you with his geta. Then he would know best how to defend you from that attack." So it went. While they were teaching Jin and Mugen learned to compromise…sometimes.

After Master Jin's recovery he taught regularly and his students warmed to him more so than before. After going into a real battle they realized the importance of Jin's teachings. They took Mugen's advice and tried to bring their own style of fighting to the dojo.

* * *

Jin would have moments where he couldn't wait to see if Shiroko was to bare a boy or girl. He felt safer after the incident. It was his worst fear and his family survived. His friends were okay, and he could continue on his path. 

Jin leaned on the wall of the dojo watching the young men clacking their swords. Jin decided that he not only wanted a family, but was prepared to have more children. He believed Shiroko would be pleased to hear it. These students were loyal to him and he would do everything he could to make sure the path they walked was one of honor. They in return would support their masters.

The day Shiroko gave birth came and all the students celebrated Jin and his new family. Shiroko and Jin were blessed with a newborn son. Jin had to wait to see him, as was the custom of the time, and finally named him Gimaru, for the first principle in bushido. Gi means the right decision or truth.

As Jin looked down at the little bundle of joy with Shiroko's gentle hand on his arm he said "Mn. Yes, Gimaru."

THE END

* * *

Author's Note: And they lived happliy ever after...Yeah, Mm...What did you guys think? 

**Nilee** - Thank you for your all your reviews! If Mugen grew up he wouldn't be Mugen! Ah well, one can only hope.  
**Chizz-MuffinChik** - buck toothed man whores? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Thanks for all your reviews!  
**Listersgirl**-Whao! You're really getting into this! Don't worry. I'd say Keiki got his.  
**crazy4dogboi-** Happy? They're safe. What...did you really think I'd kill Jin's baby? That would be harsh. _Shit mo fo_ - I'm glad you like my story, and yes in fact it does make me sad when people don't review. I put a lot of time and effort into these stories for others to enjoy, and when I don't get the feedback I'm hoping for I'm disappointed. No lie.

I hope you guys enjoyed the ending! I think this is it for my Samcham fics. Maybe I'll spit out a one shot here or there, but these are tough! I encourage you guys to check out my doodles on the website listed as my homepage. I have a good one of Mugen and his big hair. They're not professional quality and I think it's safe to say I'm a better author than illustrator. I'll leave the illustrations to **Listersgirl** ; )

Let me know what you think and what improvements I can make. Thanks!


End file.
